I’m Sorry and I Love You (Chanbaek GS)
by Junmoney2304
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] Baekhyun bertemu kembali dengan Park Chanyeol di tempat yang tak terduga . Dilain tempat Byun Aleira (istri Chanyeol) yang telah tiada memberikan amanat kepada Chanyeol untuk menikahi Baekhyun . Siapakah Byun Aleira ? Apakah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan kembali bersatu? Akankah kehidupan cinta Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjalan mulus?
1. chapter 1 (Kenangan Buruk 1A)

"Sayang, kamu sedang apa ?" Tanya istriku dengan sabar 

"Aku hanya mengerjakan beberapa tugas dari kantor sayangku . Ini tidak akan memakan waktu lama kok sayangku." Ujarku sambil mengusap tangan kanannya yang tidak ditusuk oleh jarum infus 

"Janji sama aku , kamu tidak akan lama kan?"

"I promise honey!" Jawabku dengan lantangnya 

"Sayang , kalau aku tidak ada . Kamu mau apa? Dengerin aku ya channie. Kalau aku dipanggil tuhan ke surga , aku mau kamu mencari kebahagiaan. Bersama orang lain , aku ikhlas channie."

"Park Aleira! Jangan sekali-kali kamu mengatakan seperti itu. I will do anything for you . Kamu pasti sembuh!"

"Sayang , kamu tahu kan. Aku ini sudah di stadium 4 , They gave up on me. Kamu dengarkan aku ya , kamu harus cari wanita bernama Byun Baekhyun di Korea . Dia adalah diriku yang lain. I mean dia adalah kembaranku."

"Aleira , kamu jangan bercanda!"

"Aku serius Park Dobi. Dia mungkin tidak akan mengenalku karena selama ini dia diurus oleh paman dan bibi ku di Korea . Dan seumur hidupku , aku hanya sekali ke Korea . Itu pun aku tidak bertemu Baekhyun karena mereka menjauhkan ku dengan Byun Baekhyun ."

"Lalu Eomma bagaimana?" Tanyaku dengan raut penasaran . Aku penasaran , seberapa miripkah Baekhyun dengan Aleira . Apakah ia manja juga dengan ku? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar putar di otak ku. 

"Kalau saja kamu tahu , Eomma selalu menangis sendirian . Dan yang selalu menenangkan adalah ayahku. Mereka merahasiakan ini dari ku!"

"Lalu darimana kamu tahu?" 

"Dari Wu Yifan."

"Siapa itu?" Tanyaku dengan penuh selidik 

"Dia hanya Saudara ku sayang. Pokoknya kalo aku ga ada kamu harus nikah sama Byun Baekhyun ! Aku mendukung keras" 

Nama aku Park Chanyeol , aku berasal dari Korea Selatan . Aku sudah cukup lama tinggal di Paris ini . Saat ini aku harus menjalani hidupku yang berat , yaitu melihat istri ku terbaring lemah di rumah sakit . Karena kanker limfoma yang menyerangnya . Oh jika kalian mengira diriku ini adalah artis , kalian salah besar . Karena aku hanyalah CEO . Mereka bilang muka ku ini sangat tampan , tapi aku tidak memercayainya karena istriku tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa aku tampan. Omong-omong istriku bernama Byun Aleira , kami sama-sama berasal dari Korea Selatan . Yang membedakannya adalah Ia lahir dan dewasa disini , tetapi aku datang ke kota penuh keindahan yaitu Paris ketika aku lulus kuliah . Aleira adalah gadis yang periang oh ya dia dulu seorang model . Tetapi karena aku menikahinya maka ia berhenti dari dunia model. Tuhan , aku kembali mengingat-ingat wajahnya ketika pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Betapa imutnya dia. 

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku ketika dokter memanggilku 

"Mr park , pouvons-nous parler pendant une minute"Tanya dokter itu dengan raut muka serius. 

(Mr park , bisa kah kita berbicara sebentar)

"Oui, comment était ma femme?" Tanyaku dengan nada khawatir 

(Baiklah, Bagaimana keadaan istri saya?)

"Je suis tellement désolé, monsieur, elle est entrée dans le coma. Et de mauvaises nouvelles pour vous, elle ne le fera pas, monsieur. Parce qu'elle avait le cerveau mort"Jawab dokter itu dengan penuh penyesalan 

(Saya sangat menyesal tuan , dia sedang koma. Dan kabar buruk untuk anda , dia tidak akan bisa melewati koma nya karena dia mengalami kematian otak) 

"NON!!!!!!!!! Dites-moi que vous mentez!"Teriak ku dengan penuh emosi , aku sudah tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang 

(TIDAK!!!! Tolong katakan bahwa anda berbohong)

"Je suis tellement désolé monsieur, je ne mens pas"

(Saya sangat menyesal tuan , tetapi saya tidak berbohong)

"Excuse me , I will search for fresh air"Ujar ku dengan muka kesal , aku tidak habis pikir , mengapa mereka tidak berusaha. Aku tidak mau kehilangan Aleira.

Aku berusaha mengingat apa yang telah aku bicarakan dengan Aleira. Hm Byun Baekhyun , aku seperti familiar dengan nama itu. Sebaiknya aku berjalan kembali ke rumah sakit, aku takut Aleira terbangun dan aku tidak ada di sampingnya. Ketika aku berjalan melewati jalan setapak ini, seorang wanita menabrak ku dan menumpahkan minuman dinginnya itu . Seketika aku kesal dan berusaha memarahinya , tetapi sebelum aku memarahinya. Aku terkejut, dan bola mataku seakan ingin keluar itu Byun Baekhyun 

"B…. Byun baekhyun ???" Tanya ku dengan suara terkejut. Ya aku tau , suara terkejut ku ini memang aneh . Karena suara beratku keluar dengan setengah berteriak 

"C…C…Chanyeol sunbae???" Jawabnya dengan sedikit tergagap. Pantas saja kembar, aku baru mengingat bahwa Byun Baekhyun adalah adik kelas ku ketika Kuliah yang aku taksir . Pantas saja hati ku berdesir halus ketika bertemu Aleira, ternyata wajahnya benar benar mirip dengan Baekhyun. Ya tuhan takdir apa yang mempermainkan kita.

"Sunbae maaf, aku bersihkan ya bajunya" lanjutnya dengan nada sedih dan hampir menangis 

"Baekhyun hey aku gak apa-apa , sudah jangan menangis bebek jelek" ledek ku dengan penuh tawa 

"Yak park dobi! Kuping caplang!"

"E...e...eh mianhae sunbae" lanjutnya dengan nada sedih

"Kamu gapernah berubah baek" 

"Untuk apa aku berubah sunbae?" Tanya baekhyun 

"Oke abaikan saja, mengapa kamu menangis tadi? Dan kamu mengapa menabrak ku?"

"Aku diputuskan mantanku huaaaaaaa." Tangis baekhyun, aduh aku bingung bagaimana menenangkan wanita yang bukan istriku

"Sabar ya bebek, nanti ada cowok lagi kok yang mau. By the way, kamu masih suka aku bek?"

"Dasar park dobi nyebelin. Ga, ngapain suka sm orang nyebelin kayak kamu" 

DEG

Seketika aku terdiam, dan hatiku mengapa terasa sakit. Sakit sekali lebih sakit daripada melihat Aleira berbicara dengan cowok lain. Byun Baekhyun , kenapa kamu membuat diriku seperti ini. 

"E...e...eh maaf sunbae. Aku cuman bercanda kok, aku suka semuanya . Sehun,kai, sunbae, yifan oppa, semua oppa aku suka. Hehehe"

"Bek bukan suka yang kayak gitu."

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara halus memanggil nama baekhyun 

"Byun Bebek . Kamu ga apa-apa?" Tanya wanita bermata rusa ke baekhyun sambil memeluk baekhyun dengan eratnya . Aku tidak mengenalnya sungguh.

"Eonniiiii hiks , aku...aku... aku melihat woo bin oppa hiks, selingkuh hiks." Ujar baekhyun dengan air mata yang mengalir dengan derasnya 

"Kim woobin yang pindahan itu kan ?" Tanya ku penuh selidik

"Nuguseyo?" Wanita bermata rusa itu bertanya kepadaku. 

"Park chanyeol imnida, kakak kelas baekhyun waktu sma." Jelasku , Baek andai kamu tau kalau kembaran mu sedang mempertaruhkan nyawanya. 

"Oh jadi ini chanyeol caplang yang sering dibicarakan Hunnie. Naneun Luhan imnida ." Jelas luhan sambil mengulum senyumnya dan mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku 

"Hunnie?" Tanyaku dengan wajah yang mengkerut 

"Oh Sehun sunbaeku." Jelas Baekhyun 

"Oh si magnae kulit pucat itu. Laku juga tu anak!" Ujar diriku sambil memainkan tanganku

"Dasar kuping caplang , awas aja kamu mengata-ngatai sehunku!" Sahut Luhan dengan menjewer telinga ku 

"Yaaa!!! Luhan lepasin." Ujar diriku sambil menepuk nepuk tangan Luhan 

"Eonni jangan , chanyeol sunbae cuman bercanda"

"Baek, oppa saja jangan sunbae. Kenapa kamu lupa kalo kamu sering bilang oppa ? Baek kamu ga melupakan aku kan ? " Ujar ku sambil mengelus telinga ku yang memerah padam . Dan aku bersumpah aku melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sekarang menjadi bersemu 

"Ugh aku gapernah lupa sama oppa kok" 

KRING...KRING...KRING...

"Bonjour."

(Halo)

"Y a-t-il un problème avec ma femme?"

(Apakah ada masalah dengan istri saya?)

"D'accord, je retournerai à l'hôpital"

(Ok , saya akan kembali ke rumah sakit)

"Ada apa chan?" Tanya Luhan dengan penasaran 

"Engga , aku ada urusan Lu,Baek." Ujar ku dengan air muka sedih lalu Baekhyun memegangi dadanya. Jika dilihat , Baekhyun merasa kesakitan . 

"ARGHHHHH! SAKIT LU, CHAN OPPA!" Teriak Baekhyun sambil memegang dadanya.

BRUKKK

Seketika Baekhyun ambruk dan ia pingsan . Dengan sigap aku membopong Baekhyun dan membawanya ke rumah sakit . Aku berlari dari tempat kita bertemu hingga rumah sakit. Aku berdoa dalam hati sementara luhan menangis dan meneriakkan nama Baekhyun 'Aku mohon bertahanlah baekkie' doa ku dalam hati. Aku tau kamu seperti ini karena Aleira sakit Baek. 

Flashback

Aku berjalan melewati lorong sekolah bersama dengan Kris, Suho dan Chen . Semua mata menatap kami, mungkin karena kami ganteng hehehe. Apa kalian berpikiran seperti itu? Sebenarnya bukan karena kami tampan , tapi mereka kesal karena kami berandalan . Eits meskipun kami jarang masuk ke kelas tetapi kami nongkrong di perpustakaan kok. Dan ketika kami ada ujian nilai kami sangat bagus . Mereka juga iri dengan kekayaan kami. Apakah kalian pikir mereka membenci kami? Iya mereka memang membenci kami pengecualian Suho si Angelic face dan ketua kedisiplinan. Kami memang satu fakultas yaitu fakultas ekonomi dan bisnis . Kecuali Suho yang kuliah di dua fakultas yaitu fakultas kedokteran dan fakultas ekonomi bisnis. Meskipun begitu kami berada di kelas unggulan yang berisi hanya 5 orang . Jadi ketika dosen masuk , mereka hanya memberikan tugas dan langsung pergi keluar. Sama halnya dengan fakultas kedokteran kelas unggulan . Saat ini kami berjalan menuju kantin dan memesan makanan kesukaan kami . Aku melamunkan sesuatu sampai akhirnya suara Suho menyadarkan ku 

"Iya kan chan? Lu mau ikut kan ?" Tanya Suho

"Hah? Apaan?" Tanya aku bingung 

"Biasa ni jomblo kebanyakan ngelamun." Ujar Chen sambil tertawa terbahak bahak

"Kesepian sih lu . Jadi kayak gini kan" Sahut Kris aka Yifan 

"Sialan lu , gue lagi bingung ni." Aku menyangkal bahwa diriku ini kesepian , sesungguhnya banyak wanita yang mengejarku. Kami keluar masuk bar untuk memenuhi kepuasan seksual . Berbeda dengan kris yang sudah menemukan tambatan hati . Yaitu Tao. Oh pengecualian untuk Kris, Kris tidak pernah datang ke bar karena ia masih mencintai nyawanya 

"Chan lu ga dengerin gue ya ? Nih gue jelasin lagi, anggota kedisiplinan kurang kan besok kita harus ngurusin. Dan besok kita sudah jadi kakak tingkat." Jelas Suho

"Terus gue harus apa?" Tanyaku 

"Kita berempat ikut jadi anggota kedisiplinan dodol. Lumayan cari cewek" Ujar Chen dengan menggebu gebu

"Inget Minseok noona Chentong" Ujar ku sambil menepuk kepalanya sayang 

"Aduh iyaya , by the way min min noona atit"Ujar Chen sambil membentuk bibir bebek.

Oh iya Minseok noona termasuk bagian kita dan tak lupa yixing noona dari kelas seni . Karena mereka gebetannya Suho dan Chen jadi mereka diterima dengan senang hati . Lagipula mereka satu pemikiran dengan kami jadi buat apa disia-siakan . Meskipun yixing noona lemotnya keterlaluan untung yixing noona bukan kekasihku. Aku kembali mengingat tingkah yixing noona saat kehilangan hp dan ternyata hpnya ada di sakunya. Seketika aku merasa kesal dan ingin memukul kepala yixing noona . Tapi aku teringat kembali bahwa yixing noona jauh lebih tua dan yixing noona kesayangannya suho. Jadi aku tidak mau manusia berwajah malaikat itu berubah menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawa. Seketika aku kembali disadarkan dari lamunanku oleh Kris 

"Wey chan lu kayaknya harus dibawain cewek dah , siapa tau lu bisa berubah . Ngelamun mulu kayak jones" sahut kris sambil mengibas-kibaskan tangannya . 

"Iya gue ikut busetda tiang. Btw si temsek sama si sehun sodaralu udah ketemuan ho?" Tanyaku sambil mengambil makanan 

"Lu juga tiang btw. Udah kemaren , udah nginep dirumah gue tuh si temsek."

"Pantesan aja ibunya nyariin , dikirain gue yg culik tuh temsek."

"Pokoknya nanti siang kita kumpul rapat, nanti gue ajak semua anggota kedisiplinan yang lain termasuk icing." Ujar Suho sambil tersenyum-senyum malu

"Yeu kuda lumping . Dasar tukang modus" Ujar Kris sambil mengacungkan jari tengahnya 

"Chan lu cari cewek sono." Ujar 

"Nanti, kalo udah ada yang pas." Jawabku sambil memalingkan muka 

Tiba tiba ada wanita cantik yang berjalan di hadapanku sambil mengulum senyum dan melambaikan tangannya . Ia berjalan menuju kearahku, aku tak bisa berkutik lagi. Rambutnya yang lurus bergelombang, matanya yang indah, bibir merah ranum yang menantang sekali untuk ku cium . Seketika suaranya yang lembut mengagetkan diriku. 

"Suho oppa!" Seru wanita itu sambil memeluk suho

"Ehm. Gege mu yang ini ga di peluk juga nih?" Ujar Kris sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya 

"Sini gege , aku kangen gege dan taozi"

"Uhm perkenalkan aku park chanyeol, kamu siapa ?" Ujarku sambil gemetaran 

"Aku Byun Baekhyun biasa dipanggil baekki." Ujarnya sambil menyunggingkan senyuman yang lebar 

"Oh kamu baekki, panggil aja aku honey dan aku panggil kamu yeobo ya !" Sahutku sambil asi,"Ck biarin apa chen . Gue gapernah modusin orang lain . Paling kyungsoo doang , yakali adek sendiri dipacarin." Ujarku sambil menatap tbaekhyun 

"Iya hihihi gapapa kok oppa , aku juga seneng dipanggil yeobo. Hehehe honey oppa" ujar Baekhyun dengan eyesmilenya yang mengagumkan.

"Marry me yeobo baekki." Ujarku serius 

PLAKKKKKK…………

"Gila lu caplang, bisa-bisa dibunuh gue sm yixing. Adek sepupu kesayangannya dia udah diajakkin married aja . Sabar kenapa , pdkt dulu , jadian dulu . Ini baru kenal aja udh modus" Ujar Suho

"Iya bisa bisa gue juga dicincang sama taoji kalo lu ambil baekhyun duluan , gue setuju omongan Suho. Lagian kita harus singkirin girls squad dulu." Ujar Kris dengan muka serius 

"Santai aja sih hyung, gue cuman bercanda . Tapi panggilan itu gue beneran . Kayaknya aku mulai jatuh cinta sama bidadari bernama baekhyun yang turun dari kayangan" Ujarku sambil menggenggam tangan baekhyun . Dan aku perhatikan wajahnya , perlahan lahan wajahnya berubah menjadi merah .

"I…iya oppa jangan terburu buru, kita kan belum saling mengenal" ujar Baekhyun dengan malu-malu 

"Oh iya baek kamu………" Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan perkataan ku girls squad yang dipimpin Jessica berjalan kearah kami. Akan ku perkenalkan mereka semua 

Yang berada paling depan ialah Jessica , ia ratu di sekolah kami. Dia mengincar Kris kadang aku juga sih. Pernah sekali waktu Kris dijebak oleh Jessica ini . Ia berpura-pura sakit kakinya dan meminta Kris untuk menggendongnya. Untunglah ada aku disitu langsung saja aku mengambil alih dan membawanya ke tempat taozi. Berakhirlah Jessica dengan keadaan memar di seluruh tubuh akibat pukulan dari taozi yang ahli MMA itu. 

Disebelah kiri Jessica itu adalah Kang Seulgi , orang yang mengincarku. Tapi tidak pernah aku gubris karena aku tidak suka dengan wanita yang terlalu over. Setiap ada wanita yang mengirimkan surat kepadaku , besoknya mereka tidak masuk sampai satu bulan karena dihabisi oleh girls squad itu. Saking overnya Seulgi selalu mencari perhatian keluarga ku . Untungnya Kyungsoo dan Ibuku tidak suka dengan dia . Hanya ayahku yang menyukai Seulgi . Karena ayahku menyukai anak yang berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Dan sekali lagi aku tegaskan , adikku dan ibuku tidak menyukai wanita yang seenak dirinya dan memunyai sifat yang sangat buruk.

Disebelah kiri Kang Seulgi adalah Wendy. Ugh wanita ini yang mengincar Suho Hyung . Meskipun aku sering kesal dengan Yixing Noona . Tapi aku gapernah setuju kalau Suho Hyung dekat dengan wanita selain Yixing Noona . Wanita ini manis diluar , tapi didalamnya busuk . Wanita ini juga memiliki banyak muka a.k.a munafik. Ini yang aku benci wanita munafik. Selain itu dia anggota kedisiplinan , sama seperti Yixing Noona dan Suho Hyung. Meskipun ia anggota kedisiplinan , hampir semua mahasiswa/i disini membencinya . Kecuali girls squad tentunya . 

Disebelah kanan Jessica itu adalah adiknya , Krystal. Wanita itu baru tahun ini masuk disini. Tapi kelakuannya sudah seperti senior , karena ia selalu memikat kakak senior dan teman seangkatan kami dan memanfaatkannya. Seperti waktu itu ia pernah jadian dengan ketua BEM di kampus kami 

Selanjutnya ada Irene , wanita menyebalkan yang selalu mengganggu Sehun dan diriku . Tetapi kalau dia menggangguku hanya berani di chat , tidak berani langsung karena takut dengan kang seulgi . Aku tahu sehun membutuhkan wanita . Tetapi aku tahu juga kalau sehun tidak menyukai wanita semacam Irene . Yang ia butuhkan wanita yang sejenis baekhyun tetapi bukan baekhyun . Awas aja kamu sehun kalau kamu berani mengambil baekhyun dari diriku . Akan ku potong 'kebanggaanmu'. 

Selanjutnya ada juga yang bernama Luna ia seangkatan dengan Jessica tetapi sikapnya keterlaluan . Ia menyukai chen , sangat menyukai chen . Tetapi Luna selalu kalah karena xiu noona jauh lebih galak daripada macan betina yang lagi pms . Apalagi kalau ada wanita gatel yang mendekati chen . Habislah mereka semua . Xiu noona itu punya muka anak malaikat tapi hati iblis . Jadi jangan macam macam ya dengan dia 

"Hai chanyeollie. Chan hari ini aku sebel banget , mereka semua menghina kita chan . Ugh aku sebel ." 

"Minggir lo . Gausah sok kecantikan . Gue gasuka ngeliat muka lo." Ujarku sambil menarik baekhyun pergi 

"ARGH AWAS LO CEWEK GATEL . GUE HABISIN LO!"

Aku melihat kris dan suho menghampiri girl squad . Baru kali ini aku melihat suho semarah ini . Dan aku bisa mendengar desisan suho 

"Kalau kalian menyentuh baekhyun dan teman nya . Dengan menggunakan tangan kalian . Ucapkan selamat tinggal untuk tangan kalian tercinta" Ancam Suho dengan menahan emosi 

"Err sunbaenim kita boleh kembali ke kelas ?" Tanya lelaki disamping Baekhyun 

"Nama kamu siapa?err..."

"Kai ... Kim Jongin imnida sunbaenim." 

"Ok Kai . Tolong jaga Baekhyun ya ! Dan satu lagi jadi anggota kami ya !" Ujar ku dengan tatapan berapi-api 

"Hah???" Aku tau kai pasti kebingungan . Tapi aku yakin kyungsoo pasti suka dengan Kai. 

"Errr ... baiklah sunbaenim. Aku mau tapi aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya Kai

"Hmmm... datang saja ke fakultas kami , Fakultas Ekonomi dan Bisnis. By the way kalian satu fakultas ?" 

"Tidak oppa , aku fakultas hukum dan Kai satu fakultas dengan ying eonnie. Kai dan aku hanya satu kelas saat SMA." Ujar Baekhyun dengan senyuman yang bisa membuat diriku diabetes

"Hm yasudah , sampai bertemu nanti baekhyun yeobo" Ucap ku 

"YA! PARK CAPLANG!" Teriak ying noona 

Keesokan harinya kami bersiap untuk upacara penyambutan mahasiswa baru. Saat ini Suho yang sedang memberikan pengarahan bersama sengan ketua BEM. Selanjutnya mereka mempersiapkan perkenalan diri . Dimulai dari ketua BEM dan anggota hingga Ketua Kedisiplinan dan anggotanya 

"Ya perkenalkan nama saya Kim Joonmyun biasa dipanggil Suho. Dari Fakultas Kedokteran kelas unggulan , sebagai Ketua Komisi Kedisiplinan" 

"Halo semua , nama saya Zhang Yixing bisa dipanggil icing atau Lay. Dari Fakultas Seni dan Desain kelas unggulan juga hehehehe. Aku sebagai wakil ketua kedisiplinan . Mohon kerja sama nya ya hehehehe"

"Nama saya Yoon Bo Ra. Biasa dipanggil Bora. Dari Fakultas Arsitektur dan Perencanaan Wilayah Kota. Sebagai Bendahara Komisi Kedisiplinan"

"Nama saya Kim Minseok. Dipanggil Xiumin. Dari Fakultas Ekonomi dan Bisnis kelas unggulan. Sebagai Sekretaris Komisi Kedisiplinan" 

WHOAAAAHHHHHHHH

"Nama saya Park Chanyeol. Dipanggil Chanyeol . Dari Fakultas Ekonomi dan Bisnis kelas unggulan. Sebagai anggota" 

WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH KYAAAAAA

Saat ini aku mendengar kericuhan yang dibuat oleh Mahasiswi baru kecuali Baekhyun yang aku lihat hanya menunduk malu. 

"Sstttt ! Harap tenang! Jika kalian tidak bisa tenang kalian boleh meninggalkan Auditorium ini sekarang!!!" Ujar Xiumin sambil menampilkan wajah yang galak. Ah sepertinya aku harus mentraktir xiu noona ice cream yang banyak. Kenapa hatiku berdebar ketika melihat baekhyun? Oh iya aku melupakan seseorang yaitu oh sehun , manusia bermuka datar dan sifatnya bagaikan es , merupakan magnae dikelompok kami . Hanya saja ia sedang dibawa ayahnya untuk kuliah tambahan diluar negeri dan cuti satu tahun di universitasku.

"Oh iya karena oh sehun tidak datang , akan ku perkenalkan dia dengan foto ya. Namanya oh sehun dari fakultas ekonomi dan bisnis . Untuk saat ini Sehun sedang credit transfer keluar negeri. Ini fotonya, jelek sekali kan?" 

"WOAHHH KEREN. ITU TIDAK JELEK SUNBAENIM!"

Aku melihat baekhyun hanya memperhatikan ku bukan foto sehun . Perlahan namun pasti , aku menghampiri baekhyun dan menarik dirinya ke belakang . Sisanya ? Mereka kembali fokus terhadap arahan xiumin . 

"Psst baekhyun temui aku dibelakang foodcourt " 

"Eeh?? Aku oppa?" Tanya baekhyun 

"Iya kamu manisku. Sehabis acara ini temui aku dibawah pohon dekat foodcourt . Kalo kamu ga melihatku kamu cukup bersiul sekali saja." 

"Ugh iya oppa . Aku bakal kesana" 

Tak terasa hp ku bunyi karena ada pesan dari mata bulat 

From : Mata bulat 

To : Me 

Oppa , aku hari ini mau ke kampus oppa setelah kelas . Oppa selesai jam berapa ? Oppa bales atau aku adukan ke eomma . 

From : Me 

To: Mata bulat 

Ya , kamu datang saja . Nanti jam 12.00 , kamu jangan telat . Awas aja kamu telat. 

From : Mata bulat

To : Me 

Iya . Aku ke kelas mu ya oppa 

From : Me 

To : Mata bulat 

Ok. 

Aku buru-buru memasukkan hp ke kantong celanaku kembali agar aku dapat melanjutkan acara dan menyelesaikan acara ini dengan cepat 

Akhirnya acara-acara ospek ospek telah selesai untuk hari ini . Aku melihat baekhyun menghampiri pohon itu dan memainkan hpnya . Aku yakin baekhyun sedang mengetikkan pesan karena jari indah dari baekhyun sedang lincah kesana kemari. Jari indah itu mungkin bisa memainkan jun... (eh park ini bukan ff nc). Oke lanjut , dan dia sedang menelfon aku tidak tahu siapa , tapi hp kris berbunyi dan aku putuskan untuk menghampirinya. 

"Hai cantik... Kamu cari aku ya?"

"Ah ya ampun! Chanyeol oppa ! Kamu mengagetkan aku saja! By the way , oppa mau ngomong apa sama aku?" Tanya baekhyun sambil memiringkan kepalanya 

"Hm byun baekhyun , dari awal aku menyukaimu. Mungkin ini bisa dibilang cinta pandangan pertama . Tapi aku gayakin itu . Soalnya aku merasa kamulah jodoh terakhir ku . Kamu bisa tanya sama yang lain. Maukah kamu menjadi kekasihku?" Tanya ku dengan penuh pengharapan . Dan aku berharap kamu baekhyun , bisa menjadi yeojachingu ku 

TBC 

Hai . Perkenalkan namaku Jun . Aku author baru disini jadi maafkan aku kalau banyak typo dan banyak kata kata yang masih baku banget . Disini aku ga banyak cuap cuap. Cuman minta kritik dan sarannya aja dari kalian buat aku . Kalau emang suka ya boleh lah di like dan jangan lupa taro di library ya . Anyway disini aku pake nama Byun Aleira buat kembaran Byun Baekhyun. Aku gatau nama Aleira terlintas begitu saja di pikiranku. Segini aja ya cuap cuap ku . Jangan lupa vote EXO di MAMA


	2. Chapter 2 (Kenangan Buruk 1B)

Kenangan Buruk (1.B)

Cast:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Byun Aleira (OC)

Lu Han

Oh Sehun

Kim Junmyeon

Zhang yixing

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Kim Jongdae

Kim Minseok

Wu Yifan

Huang Zitao

Kang Seulgi

Genre: Romance , Drama

Rated: T

Cerita murni dari pemikiran author

Previous chapter 

"Hai cantik... Kamu cari aku ya?"

"Ah ya ampun! Chanyeol oppa ! Kamu mengagetkan aku saja! By the way , oppa mau ngomong apa sama aku?" Tanya baekhyun sambil memiringkan kepalanya

"Hm byun baekhyun , dari awal aku menyukaimu. Mungkin ini bisa dibilang cinta pandangan pertama . Tapi aku gayakin itu . Soalnya aku merasa kamulah jodoh terakhir ku . Kamu bisa tanya sama yang lain. Maukah kamu menjadi kekasihku?" Tanya ku dengan penuh pengharapan . Dan aku berharap kamu baekhyun , bisa menjadi yeojachingu ku

The story will begin in 

3

2

1

Go. 

"Ah mianhae oppa . Aku … Aku belum bisa untuk saat ini . Karena , aku masih takut untuk jatuh cinta . Daehyun , daehyun telah membuatku jatuh cinta dan dia menghancurkan cinta ku . Bukannya aku tidak suka dengan oppa . Sejujurnya aku sangat sangat mencintai dirimu . Bahkan sebelum kita bertemu , ying eonnie dan kris oppa telah menunjukkan foto dirimu oppa . Betapa bahagianya cintaku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan . Tetapi maaf , aku masih takut untuk menjalin hubungan kembali oppa . Hiks . Maafkan aku oppa . Hiks . Aku tidak pantas . Hiks . Karena. Karena aku telah menyakiti dirimu oppa . Mianhae. Hiks."

Aku tarik baekhyun kedalam pelukanku . Aku cium pucuk kepala baekhyun. Aku peluk dengan eratnya . Agar ia yakin bahwa aku benar benar serius . Dan siap menunggu dirinya untuk kembali jatuh cinta kepada diriku *bgm: siapkah kau tuk jatuh cinta lagi- Hivi

"Baekhyun sayang . Meski bibir kamu tak berkata kamu yakin . Tapi aku yakin hati kamu berkata , kamu ingin menjalin hubungan dengan ku seutuhnya. Dan aku yakin dalam waktu satu minggu . Kamu sudah siap untuk jatuh cinta kepadaku. Bila kau jatuh cinta , hanya katakanlah kepadaku . Dan buktikan , agar semua tak jadi sia-sia sayangku"

"Aigo oppa. Sejak kapan kamu berubah seperti ini ? Kesambet apaan kamu? Ih apaansi gausah jalan deket-deket. Aku bisa jalan sendiri ya. Jong."

Aku mengenal suara ini . Mata bulat , Park Kyungsoo . Argh awas aja kamu mata bulat . Aku buang semua panci kesayangan mu . Ah kenapa Kai tidak bisa menahan kyungsoo sih .

"Hyungie maaf aku gabisa nahan cewek ini . Maafin aku hyung ." Ujar kai sambil membungkukan badannya karena merasa bersalah. Aku tidak tega memarahi Kai , sepertinya ia anak yang baik

"Ah sudah tidak apa-apa . Ini adik hyung kyungsoo . Nah park kyungsoo kesayangan oppa . Kamu sama Kai sebentar ya . Oppa ada urusan dengan baekhyun ok." Ujarku sambil melemparkan tatapan 'awas kalo ganurut panci lo gue ambil dan gue bakal buang semuanya. Gaada ampun . Dan gue bilang ke nyokap kalo lo suka cabut les piano. Buat dateng ke unit lo.'

Aku melihat kyungsoo bergidik ngeri dan mulai melanjutkan perjalanannya bersama Kai . Tunggu ! Bagaimana dia tau bahwa Kai memiliki nama Kim Jongin.

"Kyung. Kamu kenal Jongin?" Tanyaku dengan wajah penuh selidik.

"Hmmm. Aku mengenalnya sejak SMP . Karena kami pernah satu kelas di tempat les . Iya kan Jong?"

"Mwoya??? Jinja? Honestly, your face is familiar to me . And for god sake I don't know who you are girl." Jawab Kai dengan muka yang kebingungan

(Apa? Seriusan? Jujur , wajah mu familiar. Dan demi tuhan aku gatau siapa dirimu)

"You are so mean nini . I don't believe that you forget me" Ujar Kyungsoo dengan mata berkaca-kaca

(Kamu jahat Nini. Aku gapercaya kamu melupakanku)

"Mochi? Soo-ya? Yaampun where have you been mochi? And you look so stunning. I can't recognize you soo." Ujar Kai sambil memeluk mata bulat dengan eratnya . Hah , bosan dengan drama ini . Aku menarik baekhyun dan pergi dari tempat ini . Meninggalkan 'pasangan' yang saling melepas rindu .

Hari-hari berlalu aku dan Baekhyun semakin dekat . Tak terasa aku sudah di awal tingkat terakhir . Aku sudah memutuskan untuk melanjutkan S2 di Seoul saja . Tetapi ayahku tetap ngotot agar aku melanjutkan pendidikan di London . Hari ini merupakan hari yang akan menjadi hari yang paling bersejarah . Karena aku akan menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai kekasihku , setelah aku dan Baekhyun lulus aku berencana untuk mempersunting Baekhyun dan melanjutkan perusahaan keluarga ayahku . Aku telah mengetahui semua tentang baekhyun . Dari keluarga yang sederhana tetapi aku merasakan kasih sayang yang sangat besar di keluarga itu . Tidak seperti keluarga ku , hanya Kyungsoo dan Eomma . Meskipun aku memiliki ayah , tetapi aku tidak merasakan kasih sayang darinya begitupun Kyungsoo. Aku berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun yang berdiri menghadap Sungai Han . Meskipun aku melihatnya dari belakang tetapi kecantikannya telah menguar.

Grebbb

"Chanyeollie oppa! Oppa mengagetkanku saja." Ujar baekhyun sambil membalikkan badannya menghadapku . Saat ini posisi kami hanya berjarak 3 cm . Dan aku bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas . Bibirnya , hidungnya , matanya . Semua keindahan yang Byun Baekhyun punya adalah anugrah dari tuhan .

"Cantiknya aku jangan bengong dong. Kamu mikirin apa sih?" Tanyaku dengan penuh selidik.

"Tadi malam , aku bermimpi bertemu dengan wanita yang mirip sekali dengan diriku oppa . Ia menghampiri diriku , hanya yang menjadi perbedaannya . Ia lebih bule dan menggunakan dress mahal . Dia cantik sekali , tidak sepertiku ." Jawab Baekhyun dengan ekspresi sedih

"Hm jadi cantik ku ini sedih ya ada yang lebih cantik." Ledek ku sambil mengecup pelan bibirnya

"Ish oppa galucu , aku males dicium oppa . Sana jauh jauh . Aku sebel. Sama oppa!" Jawabnya sambil mendorong tubuhku pelan

"Bercanda sayangku . Tetap kamu yang paling cantik byun baekhyun ku. Hm daripada aku keburu lupa . Coba kamu tutup mata." Ujarku sambil mengambil kalung ukiran nama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun . Tetapi aku mengambil singkatannya saja, menjadi Chanbaek. Dengan taburan berlian , kalung itu menjadi cantik sempurna dan pas kepada wajah sempurnanya baekhyun

"Ih oppa mau kasih kejutan apa?" Tanyanya sambil memegang ujung bajunya erat

"Sebentar ya aku pakaikan. Nah coba sekarang kamu buka matamu." Ujarku sambil berlutut dan mengeluarkan cincin

"Would you be mine Byun Baekhyun ? Would you marry me too? After we're graduated. I will marry you . So would you accept my offer honey?" Tanyaku dengan sedikit gugup . Aku takut , baekhyun menolak ku lagi . Aku takut , jika harus berpisah dari dirinya.

"Yes I do Park Chanyeol." Jawab Baekhyun sambil berlinang airmata. Dengan sigap aku menarik badannya dan mencium Baekhyun dengan penuh cinta.

"Emhh chan oppah. Lepas aku sesak" Pinta Baekhyun sambil menghirup udara dengan rakusnya karena takut akan kehabisan oksigen.

"Mian ne chagi? Hehehe , aku bener bener seneng banget kamu mau jadi kekasihku . Setelah penantianku selama ini . Dan aku berjanji setelah kita lulus . Aku akan menikahimu hehehe."

"Iya park dobi oppa . Aku juga seneng banget bisa jadi kekasihmu . Dan aku yakin , oppa berbeda dengan Daehyun ." Jawabnya

"Chagi , yuk kita pulang ."

Keesokan harinya , aku melihat . Baekhyun dihampiri oleh girl squad . Dan seulgi mendorong Baekhyun . Argh that wh*re akan ku beri pelajaran dia. Kalau kalian bertanya dimana Kai? Kai sedang ada dirumah ku . Dan aku pastikan mereka sedang berbuat yang 'iya-iya' karena mereka sekarang telah menjadi sepasang kekasih beberapa tahun yang lalu . Semenjak pertemuannya kembali. Untungnya eomma tidak ada dirumah , jadi mereka aman. Dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar. Aku menghampiri baekhyun yang mengusap kasar air matanya.

"Baekhyunnie kamu kenapa?" Tanyaku sambil memeluk dirinya

"Hiks … aku salah apa oppa? Hiks mereka hiks bilanh kalau hiks ayah ibuku orang miskin hiks sehingga tidak bisa mendapatkan hati oppa sama sekali." Tangis baekhyun membuat hatiku teriiris . Sakit melihatnya menangis .

"Shhh bee. Kamu milikku dan tidak ada yang bisa menghina dirimu . Artinya dia menghina diriku . Dan satu lagi , kamu ga salah apa-apa bee . Senyum dong sayang. I love you." Ucapku sambil menghapus airmata Baekhyun dan mencium kelopak matanya. Biarkan saja aku panggil dia bee . Soalnya dia bawel tetapi rapuh dan itu yang membuat diriku makin sayang terhadap dirinya.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat . Saat ini aku dan baekhyun sedang chatting tetapi terhenti karena kyungsoo tiba tiba masuk kekamarku. Dan mengatakan hal yang buruk

"Oppa , ada nenek sihir tuh diluar." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan santainya

"Ya! Mata bulat ! Ketok dulu kek , jangan main masuk aja. Dasar adek gajelas. Awas aja lo kayak gitu lagi ."

"Ck iya . Btw baekhyun nangis ya tadi ?" Tanya kyungsoo dengan penuh selidik

"Iya gara-gara nenek sihir . Dan itu yang bikin aku emosi."

"Oppa , hati-hati. Ingat Appa jangan sampai tau ."

"I don't care soo. Meskipun appa tau , aku akan memperjuangkan Baekhyun sampai kapanpun . Sampai aku matipun . Aku tetap memperjuangkan Baekhyun."

"Hmmm yasudah oppa kalau mau jambak rambut nenek sihirnya , aku ikutan ya."

"Iya mata bulat . Dah sono keluar , aku mau ganti baju."

Video call from Oh Albino

"Bro." Panggil sehun sambil menunjukkan absnya (bayangin aja sehun yang di elyxion kemaren) . Aku gamau kalah mumpung aku lagi ganti baju . Aku tunjukkan abs ku.

"Apa oh cadel?"

"Wah sialan lo . Denger-denger lo udah punya pacar bro. Siapa bro? Sialan banget lu ninggalin gue ."

"Baekhyun bro, adek tingkat kita . Kapan pulang bro?" Tanyaku , jujur meskipun dia songong . Tetapi kami kangen dengan ke usilan dan ke songongan oh sehun .

"Minggu depan bro . Tadi gue lagi jalan , terus ketemu bidadari bro . Cantik banget bro . Gatahan gue liatnya . Bodynya mulus , sexy , mukanya cantik banget . Beuh kayaknya orang korea dia bro."

"Dasar lu . Baru tinggal berapa tahun aja udah jelalatan."

"Yaela bro . Gue kan jomblo. By the way , baekhyun ga kayak seulgi kan?"

"Oh nenek sihir, engga dia berbanding terbalik . Baekhyun itu ibaratnya malaikat yang dateng ke kehidupan gue."

"Bro ati ati sama bokap lo. Kalo sampe tau baekhyun bukan dari orang yang kaya . Bisa abis dia."

"Santai aja gue mah. Yaudah gue harus nemuin nenek sihir dulu."

"Yaudah bro gue mau lanjut gym lagi , biar bidadari gue jadi suka sama gue. Bye , see you next week."

"Yo!"

Piip

Aku segera turun dan menghampiri nenek sihir itu . Ia terlihat sumringah dan berjalan sambil ingin memeluk diriku . Aku dengan cepat menghindar dan duduk berjauhan dari nenek sihir itu.

"Mau lo apa ?" Tanyaku tanpa melihat ke dirinya

"Aku mau kita kembali."

"Kembali untuk apa? Kita tidak pernah berpacaran . Kamu saja yang mengaku-ngaku."

"Baik kalau kamu gamau , akan ku hancurkan wanitamu."

Aku segera berdiri dan mendorong seulgi . Aku tau dia ketakutan . Tetapi tindakannya sungguh keterlaluan.

"Pertama , jangan sentuh baekhyun . Atau gue hancurkan lo dan keluarga lo . Dan yang terakhir , lo udh bikin baekhyun nangis . So keluarga lo akan hancur perlahan-lahan."

"Chan . Kamu kok gitu. Apa untungnya sih kamu peduli sama wanita rendahan yang.."

Plak

"Lo tau kan ketika gue udah menampar cewek . Artinya lo udah keterlaluan. Pergi lo dari sini , dan jangan tampakkin muka lo didepan gue."

"Soo ya . Sini ! Tolong usirin nih nenek sihir nya."

"Hai kang seulgi , aku cuman mau ingetin ke kamu . Jangan sekali kali kamu ngedeketin diri kamu ke baekhyun. Atau aku sendiri yang turun tangan"

"Wae? Kamu siapa yang bisa ngatur aku? Bahkan kamu saja bukan keluargaku. Dan lagi soo ya dia bukan siapa-siapa kamu. Dia cuman bisa jadi pengganggu di hubungan ku dan chanyeol." Ujar seulgi sambil mengelus wajah kyungsoo.

Plakk

Ditepisnya tangan seulgi membuatku bahagia karena baekhyunku banyak yang membela . Tinggal tantangan terakhir yaitu untuk mendapatkan restu dari ayahku

"Well kang seulgi , ketika lo berurusan dengan baekhyun. Lo berurusan dengan gue . Dan gue ga akan takut untuk menghancurkan muka indah lo." Ujar kyungsoo sambil menepuk bahu seulgi

"Awas kamu kyungsoo. Aku gaakan tinggal diam , aku akan hancurkan kamu."

"Oh really seulgi? Before you ruin our life , I will ruin yours first. You messed with soo , you messed with me." Ujar ku serius sambil menangkup mukanya

"Argh awas kalian berdua." Teriak Seulgi sambil berjalan keluar dari rumah

Aku segera menutup pintu dan berjalan keatas . Menyusul kyungsoo yang telah berjalan mendahului diriku.

"Soo ya , gomawo . Oppa tau kamu sayang sama oppa."

"Geer banget lu. Gue kayak gini karena baekhyun. Karena lu juga sih , soalnya gue mau lo bahagia."

"Duh bocah kurang ajar. Tapi aku tetep sayang dongsaengku ini kok"

"Bhay. Gue mau tidur . Jangan ganggu . Sana pergi."

"Dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar . Untung sayang , kalo engga udah gue tendang lo."

Hari-hari berlangsung . Tidak terasa aku akan lulus dari bachelor degree. Dan akan melanjutkan ke master degree. Aku hanya ingin di Seoul bersama Baekhyun. Dan hari yang aku takutkan pun muncul. Ia datang dan memaksa ku untuk kuliah diluar negeri. Dan aku menolak

"Chanyeol . Abeoji mau bicara."

"Oh ? Tumben pulang appa . Biasanya nginep di kantor."

"Tidak bisakkah kamu bersikap sopan sedikit? Abeoji mau kamu melanjutkan kuliah diluar negeri!"

"Mianhae appa tapi pendidikan disini sudah bagus dan aku hanya ingin melanjutkan kuliah disini!"

"Turuti atau kamu menginginkan baekhyun mu celaka ?"

"Ck. APA TIDAK BERHAK MENGATURKU , SELAMA INI AKU TELAH MENURUTI DIRIMU? YOU ARE NOT MY DADDY. MY DADDY USED TO BE SO NICE TO ME AND KYUNGSOO!"

"Kamu bilang abeoji tidak baik? Aboji kerja untukmu dan adikmu serta ibumu agar tidak kesusahan . Semuanya sudah aboji siapkan."

"I don't need your money dad. We just need YOU."

Aku melangkahkan diriku pergi dari rumah , ya aku tau tidak seharusnya aku bersikap kasar kepada ayahku . Tetapi ia benar-benar keterlaluan.

Hari-hari berlalu, tanpa aku sadari ayahku telah berbuat sesuatu kepada baekhyun . Hingga ia menjauh dan mendekati lelaki lain.

"Baekhyunnie , wae chagi? Kamu menjauhi diriku?"

"Umh aniya yeollie . Aku tidak menjauhimu . Aku hanya … sibuk sayang . Apalagi aku akan berlatih kerja . Dan kamu juga mulai disibukkan skripsi dan teman temannya."

"Hmm… ne mungkin cuman perasaanku saja."

"Park dobi ku . Apapun yang terjadi , kamu masih percaya sama aku kan?" Ujar Baekhyun sambil meneteskan air matanya.

"Ne baekhyunnie. Aku akan selalu percaya dengan mu."

Mungkin ucapan baekhyun waktu itu merupakan peringatan kecil dari dirinya. Tentang kepercayaan.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN! SEDANG APA KAMU DISINI?" Teriak ku

TBC

Babybaekchan : terjawab di chapter selanjutnya ya makasih udah review

Buat yang udah fav like review gomawo ditunggu aja ya kelanjutannya . Maaf aku update rada telat , masih UAS T.T . Doain aku semoga ga perbaikkan ya T.T biar bisa update cepat T.T. Ditunggu reviewnya


	3. Pengumuman

Hai semua 

Jun disini.

Jun disini bukan bawa update-an tapi jun mau ngasih pengumuman dulu. Jun merasa kehilangan sosok Kim Jonghyun. Sebelum Jun menjadi EXO-L Jun adalah Shawol. Jadi Jun merasa terpukul dan menata hati. Dari kemarin Jun nangis terus gaberhenti. Berhenti menangis pun karena Jun ada urusan di kampus. Oh iya Jun minta tolong ya doakan Jonghyun oppa supaya dia tenang disana. Terus Shawol juga jangan putus asa , kalian masih ada sm stan yang lain dan fandom lain yang selalu ada buat kalian. Duh jadi ngalor ngidul. Intinya jun hiatus dulu ya semuanya. Jun usahain ketika Jun balik ada ff baru dan Jun update untuk chapt 3. Jangan bosen-bosen ya bacain ff Jun. #RestInPeaceKimJonghyun 8 April 1990 - 18 Desember 2017 

Follow ig jun jangan lupa hehe : Icingmyeon

With love 

Jun


	4. PENGUMUMAN PENTING

Halo semua . Disini Jun bukan bawa lanjutan dari I'm Sorry and I Love You (Chanbaek) cuman mau kasih tau aja Jun menyatakan FF ini DISCONTINUED. Kenapa? Karena aku ga mood lanjutin ceritanya :') bukan berarti aku gasayang Chanbaek lho. AKU SAYANG BANGET SAMA CHANBAEK. Cuman aku mau fokus bikin FF untuk Sulay dan Kray . Yang masih butuh asupan ff hehe . Aku mohon pengertiannya dan aku minta maaf untuk kalian semua . Jun bener bener terima kasih buat kalian yang udah fav cerita ini. Tanpa kalian FF ini mungkin gaada .


End file.
